


Loving Them Both

by restlesswritings



Series: Femslash100100: Zeros [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Nyssa knows its selfish to love both sisters.





	Loving Them Both

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Selfish_ at [Femslash100100](https://femslash100100.livejournal.com).

Nyssa knows it's selfish to love them both. She’s already had the love of one of the Lance sisters. What right does she have to the other’s love as well?

With Sara, she fell hard and fast. The blonde had only been in Nanda Parbat a few days before Nyssa was sneaking into her bedroom.

With Laurel, she fell slowly. They had both been grieving the loss of Sara, and that brought them together in a way they hadn’t expected.

So when Sara returned from the dead, Nyssa felt herself drawn to them both. She knew she should pick one. To want both sisters would be selfish and cruel.

But Nyssa finds she doesn’t care if she’s being selfish. Because she does want them both.


End file.
